Lead me to oblivion, follow me to hell
by BakaMoyashi-chan
Summary: A party in honor of the great Lord Phantomhive's birthday is being held by the Queen and the exorcists have been invited. Allen and Kanda's patience will be tested as they are pushed towards a love they both hide. Time to find out what happens when exorcists dance. Rated M for later chapters and Kanda's language. Yullen and Sebaciel, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello everyone! I'm BakaMoyashi-chan! This is my first attempt on a pairing fanfiction.**

**Kanda: Che I think that's obvious.**

**Allen: Kanda that's rude.**

**Kanda: Do I look like I care moyashi?**

**Allen: IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA! AL-EN!**

**Kanda: Whatever MOY-A-SHI**

**Allen: WH-**

**Author: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!**

**Allen: Alright... Sorry.**

**Kanda: You have no control of me what so ever.**

**Author: Oh yeah? You know this fanfiction might wind up being rated M, -leans in and whispers something in Kanda's ear-**

**Kanda: You wouldn't**

**Author: Try me. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Kanda: N- -author gives him a pointed look- BakaMoyashi-chan does not own D. Gray-Man or Kuroshitsuji which is in there at some points for convenience. The plot is hers but the credit for the two series goes to their respective writers.**

**Author: Thank you.**

**Allen: Enjoy the story!**

**Kanda: Yeah.**

**Author: Warning this does contain Yullen, don't like don't read. May contain smut in later chapters. Depends on the demand, but for now enjoy and thank you for reading!**

**Lead me to oblivion, follow me to hell.**

It was a normal day in the Black Order. Komui made a life endangering robot and Lenalee destroyed it. Allen ordered his ridiculous amount of food and got in a fight with Kanda. Lavi caused the fight between Allen and Kanda. All was life as usual. That is until a squealing Lenalee broke the calm silence of the Black Orders halls.

"YES!" Lenalee squealed obnoxiously loud, hand crumpling up a colorful piece of paper.

"What is it?! Akuma?" Lavi came in shouting, looking around frantically and grabbing for his hammer. Allen, Kanda, Komui, all rushed in as well, looking for the trouble that might have caused a noise like that.

"No no no!" Lenalee said quickly, frightened by the sudden appearance of her heavily armed friends and maniacal older brother.

"Then what the hell was with that noise." Kanda growled, sheathing mugen. Allen gave one last sweep of the room before deactivating crown clown and relaxing a bit.

"There's a dance coming up in London, a huge formal event held in honor of some noble person's birthday. Apparently we saved his dad or something a while back and now out of courtesy he's inviting us exorcists to a birthday ball hosted by her majesty." Lenalee said with excitement.

"Wow, hosted by her majesty? This guy must be really important." Allen said.

"Yeah. His name is Ciel... Phantomhive." Lenalee said, checking the paper.

"I believe he's the owner of the Funtom company." Komui added helpfully.

"Yes, but this party will be lots of fun. We have to go." Lenalee said, turning towards the three other exorcists in the room.

"Hell yeah!" Lavi yelled, pumping his fists into the air.

"Umm I don't know how to dance so I guess I can't go." Allen laughed.

"I'm in the same boat as baka moyashi." Kanda said.

"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA! AL-EN"

"Che, whatever MOY-A-SHI"

"DA-"

"QUIET YOU TWO MY LENALEE IS TRYING TO SPEAK!" Komui yelled, silencing the two exorcists, who were left to glare at each other.

"Thanks Komui! Anyway as I was trying to say. I know someone who can teach us all to dance, and it would look bad for us to decline for someone as important as this so we are all going." Lenalee said.

Allen and Kanda looked as if they were about to argue but quickly fell silent at the thought of what Komui would do to them.

"Great! So its in 3 weeks. That's enough time to learn the dance moves and get the proper attire." Lenalee said excitedly, leaving the room with her brother.

"God dammit I don't have time for bullshit like this." Kanda growled, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Neither do I. There are so many more important things I could be doing." Allen muttered in that polite voice of his.

"Aw come on guys it'll be fun." Lavi said, walking towards the door. "And you might get to dance with Allen." He whispered while he passed he Kanda on his way out.

Kanda blushed a brilliant red, turning to yell at the redhead, but he was already gone.

"What did he say Kanda?" Allen asked, to far away to have heard Lavi's words.

"Nothing!" Kanda said hastily, turning and running from the room.

"Well... That was... Odd." Allen said. Suddenly a loud growling broke through the silence of the nearly empty room. "Oh! Dinner time!" Allen said happily, skipping out of the room towards the cafeteria. As soon as the room was clear two people sneaked back into it, looking around carefully to make sure the coast was clear.

"This is absolutely perfect." Lenalee said in a hushed tone to the person next to her.

"Yes, we can finally get Yuu-chan and Moyashi together without getting ourselves killed in the process." Lavi whispered back excitedly. "Only thing left to do is manipulate it so they have to be dance partners."

"Oh, trust me, I can have that arranged without it looking as if we are involved at all." Lenalee said evilly.

"How?" Lavi asked.

"I'll just make sure my friend that's teaching us pair everyone together. No one will dare speak against her, so they'll be forced to be dance partners!" Lenalee said.

"Perfect. Plan get the dense idiots together is in action." Lavi whooped softly.

"LENALEE WHERE ARE YOU?" Komui cried from somewhere in the distance.

"I better run so you don't get killed." Lenalee said, slipping out the door.

"They will be together by the end of these 3 weeks." Lavi said fervently, laughing quietly before leaving the room swiftly.

**Author: Wow, that was easier than I thought to write... that cannot be a good sign... Oh well.**

**Allen: I think you did fine!**

**Author: Well thank you Allen.**

**Kanda: You've gotten good at lying Moyashi**

**Allen: -sigh- It's Allen Bakanda.**

**Kanda: Nope**

**Author: You two are a headache... Well not so much you Allen. ((Let it be known the Author does not hate Kanda she is actually in love with him.))**

**Kanda: Che, and whats that supposed to mean?**

**Author: Your a pain in the ass.**

**Kanda: Damn it I don't have to put up with this! You won't have a story with me! -turns and leaves-**

**Author: Uke**

**Kanda: SHIT NO I WILL NOT BE UKE TO MOYASHI! -runs back into room and grumbles in corner.-**

**Allen: -sweet innocent look- Whats an uke?**

**Author: Nothing sweety, don't worry about it. I hoped you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hello again everyone! Sorry about the long wait for update, but I started writing this thing, and then that thing and it went from there.**

**Sebastian: Do I need to be here?**

**Author: Uh... No, you don't appear for 1-3 more chapters.**

**Sebastian: Then why am I here?**

**Author: That is a good question, but since you're here can you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Sebastian: I see no harm in it.**

**Lavi: Awww I thought I got to do it this time.**

**Author: You can both do it.**

**Lavi: Yay.**

**Sebastian: Bakamoyashi-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji...**

**Lavi: Or D. Gray-man**

**Sebastian and Lavi: The only thing that is her own is this plot line.**

**Lavi: Please review!**

**Sebastian: Any comments are helpful.**

**Author: Thank you and enjoy!**

Allen walked the winding halls of the Black Order, heading back to his room after yet another fantastic meal of Jerry's. Down at the end of the hall a figure was pacing around, but Allen was to lost in thought to notice until he ran into them. Allen tottered but managed to stay upright, the other person fell.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Allen said, reaching a hand out to the girl.

"That's alright. No harm done. I'm actually glad your here... uh..." The girl hesitated.

"Allen"

"Ah yes, I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy! Anyway I'm glad you're here Allen, I'm lost and all these halls look the same!" Lizzy said, her blonde curls bouncing as she turned to look around.

Allen glanced around the hall and suddenly came to a very bad conclusion.

"I hate to disappoint you but as I have just noticed, I appear to be lost too." Allen said, mentally cursing at himself for not paying more attention to what direction he was headed.

"Oh... Well that's okay! I'm sure between the two of us we can find a way out!" Lizzy said enthusiastically.

"Sure." Allen said doubtfully, looking around the corridors. "Well we might as well start by going back the way I came." Lizzy nodded enthusiastically and began to skip down the hall. The poofy pink dress she wore bouncing with each of her movements. Allen slowly followed, watching her wearily. Obviously she wasn't an akuma because she wasn't setting of his eye, but she also wasn't part of the order.

"Come on slowpoke!" Lizzy giggled, turning and watching as Allen slowly caught up with her. "We won't get out of this maze if you don't hurry up!" She turned back around and once more began to skip down the hall.

They had walked through a number of hallways and were no where near close to being un-lost. "Uh well..." Lizzy said, her excitement mellowed out. She looked back towards Allen and was about to speak when she ran into something... or someone. This time she managed to keep her balance. "Oh hello! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..." She said, tapering off when she came face to face with a set of glaring cobalt eyes.

"Che. Well then watch where the fuck you're going then." Kanda growled.

"Bakanda! It's rude to swear in front of a lady!" Allen reprimanded, coming up behind Lizzy.

"Do I honestly look like I give a fuck moyashi?" Kanda said, turning his glare to Allen.

"IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!" Allen yelled furiously. A thought ran across his mind to hit Kanda, but he was in the presence of a lady, and that would not help the whole Kanda hating him situation... "Look... We're lost and we could really use some help getting out of these halls." Allen said through gritted teeth, trying his best not to sound desperate.

"Heh, little moyashi and his friend got lost and you want my help?" Kanda said with a smirk.

"B... Kanda please." Allen said.

Kanda contemplated leaving them here, but he knew he couldn't. He tried to play it off as he didn't want to deal with everyone sobbing because Allen had been lost in the catacombs of the Black Order where the dangerous things lurked and one could die from starvation, but a small part of his damned brain had to remind him that wasn't the case.

"Fi-" Kanda began.

"LIZZY?" A loud shout echoed through the hallway, cutting Kanda off.

"Lenalee is that you?" Lizzy called back. Lenalee appeared from the far end of the hallway and ran towards them.

"Thank god I found you! I thought you had gotten lost." Lenalee said with relief.

"I kind of did, but then I found Allen... Though I suppose he didn't help much... He's adorable though!" Lizzy giggled.

"Wait you two know each other?" Allen asked.

"Yep! We met awhile back in London. She is the one who is going to teach us all how to ballroom dance!" Lenalee said excitedly.

"Normally I wouldn't be able to, but since you are attending my fiance's birthday, and have no knowledge of formal dance, my mother has permitted me to teach you all!" Lizzy said happily, "the first class begins in an hour." She paused, giving them a hard look. "Do not be late." She said, enunciating each syllable, then she smiled again and skipped off with Lenalee down towards the science department.

"I should have left her in the halls." Allen muttered.

"Che." Was all Kanda said in reply before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

**Author: Thank you all for reading! Sebastian had to leave but in his place I dragged in... KANDA.**

**Kanda: Why can't you leave me alone?**

**Author: I am author, I have control. You will never be alone.**

**Lavi: YUU-CHAN**

**Kanda: God dammit baka usagi, DON'T CALL ME THAT. -unsheathes mugen-**

**Author: Kanda you put the sword away now!**

**Kanda: I don't have t... -pointed look from author- Fine, *puts sword away***

**Author: Well, I'll see you all later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hello everyone! Bakamoyashi-chan here with another update. (I know I took too long, I'm sorry.) Today I have Lizzy and Lenalee with me to do the disclaimer**

**Both: Hi!**

**Lenalee: -Looks over script for coming chapter- Ooooh so the plot is finally being set in motion.**

**Author: Yeah, it took awhile but the next chapter will be the true beginning of the plot... And a fest of fun and flipping out of course.**

**Lizzy: Sounds great! Can we do disclaimer now and let the people read what they came for?**

**Author:****Of course!**

**Lizzy: Alright. Bakamoyashi-chan does not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-man.**

**Lenalee: No matter how much she wishes she does.**

**Both: Hope you like it! -skip out to plot against Kanda and Allen-**

**Author: Warning, this is a yaoi story, don't like don't read. Plus Kanda's mouth. Enjoy!**

Lenalee watched excitedly as Lizzy began to set up her classroom. A piano had been placed on the far side of the room to use for the music.

"Your friends seem like such fun people." Lizzy said, spinning around the room to make it cuter.

"Oh they are." Lenalee said, stepping in Lizzy's tracks she forced her to come to a stop. "Look Lizzy I would like to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"You know the white haired boy, and the grouchy one you met earlier?"

"Allen and Bakanda, correct?"

Lenalee giggled and shook her head, "Allen and Kanda actually, but close enough. Anyway, those two have feelings for each other, but of course they are too stubborn to admit it to even themselves. This dance is a chance to finally get them to admit their feelings for each other!" Lenalee said.

"Oh! That's so cute! I will do anything in my power to help." Lizzy squealed.

"Great! All I need you to do is force them to be dance partners and leave the rest to me and my friend."

"Oh I can definitely do that." Lizzy giggled, "whose coming other than them, I can pretend I looked at a list you gave me and paired at random."

"Well lets see, there's myself, Allen and Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda. The others exorcists are currently on missions and won't be available for the dance."

"Alright, is your with Lavi, and Miranda with Krory alright?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep, that will be just fine. Plus there is logic as to why Allen and Kanda will have to be together."

"Because there aren't enough females, and Allen has the most feminine figure of all the guys coming?" Lizzy asked.

"Exactly!" Lenalee said, laughing.

"This should be fun. I rarely get to be part of things like this." Lizzy said, looking around the room dreamily. "I have been so excited to begin this class."

"That's good. I've been excited to learn, and to see you again. It's been so long." Lenalee said conversationally, glancing at the clock.

"It has, but with your job and my standings we don't exactly have the opportunity to get together. My fiance giving into the Queen's request of a birthday party was the best thing that could have happened for us and him." Lizzy said.

"It was really kind of him to invite us." Lenalee said.

"Probably was his butlers idea. Smart man he is." Lizzy said.

"I see." Lenalee said, glancing at the clock again, "they should be here any minute." Lizzy turned towards the clock as well, watching as the second hand ticked by. Five minutes before it was time a lively red head bounced in, dragging Kanda and Allen behind him.

"I brought them!" Lavi announced happily, depositing his captives unceremoniously on the floor and dodging away before either could land a hit on him.

"Dammit get back here baka usagi!" Kanda cursed, chasing after Lavi. He grabbed for mugen before he realized he left it in his room when he got dragged out.

Lavi laughed and pranced away from his angry friends. "You weren't gonna come if I didn't drag you!"

"Exactly! Now I am going to get mugen, kill you, and then go on with my day!" Kanda growled, turning to stomp out the door, only to be blocked by Lizzy.

"No you don't Kanda. If you are going to the dance, I want you to be able to dance well!" Lizzy said seriously.

"And you are going to the dance Kanda." Lenalee said seriously. Kanda looked like he was about to argue but then thought better of it. He turned back around and walked to the edge of the room and leaned up against the wall, fuming silently.

"Great! Now we only have two people to wait for correct?" Lizzy asked.

"Ah about that," Lavi said, "Miranda had a break down and Krory saw Kanda, screamed Wasabi-man and ran off in the opposite direction."

"So they aren't coming?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't think so." Lavi said.

"Oh well, smaller classes make it easier to teach." Lizzy said. She went over to the piano at the edge of the room and picked up a random piece of paper. "Alright I paired you off at random, so the dance partners are Miranda and Krory."

"Who aren't showing." Lavi interrupted. Lizzy nodded then continued on.

"Lenalee and Lavi." Lavi smiled, and looked over at Lenalee who was giving him a warning look. Lizzy looked over at Kanda and saw a small amount of realization and dread leaking onto his face. Allen stood oblivious to his right.

"And finally, Allen and Kanda!" Lizzy said with a flourish.

"WHAT?!"

**Author: -evil laughter- I regret nothing.**

**Allen: Why would you do this?**

**Author: Because I can. Plus you know you like it**

**Allen: N-no!**

**Author: -laughs again- Hope you enjoyed it, expect next chapter eventually.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hello again everyone! Today its just me for everything. Sorry my updates take so long to do by the way, but thanks for all the follows this story has been getting! The next chapter should be considerably larger, I hope. Anyway I'll do the disclaimer and then shut up.**

**I do not own D. Gray-man or Kuroshitsuji (both would be yaoi series if I did) and the credit for them and their characters goes to their amazing authors.**

**Warning: Yaoi... Kinda... Maybe... I don't care it'll be there eventually, and swearing.**

"_Oh well, smaller classes make it easier to teach." Lizzy said. She went over to the piano at the edge of the room and picked up a random piece of paper. "Alright I paired you off at random, so the dance partners are Miranda and Krory."_

_"Who aren't showing." Lavi interrupted. Lizzy nodded then continued on._

_"Lenalee and Lavi." Lavi smiled, and looked over at Lenalee who was giving him a warning look. Lizzy looked over at Kanda and saw a small amount of realization and dread leaking onto his face. Allen stood oblivious to his right._

_"And finally, Allen and Kanda!" Lizzy said with a flourish._

_"WHAT?!"_

Allen and Kanda yelled together. They looked at each other and then back at Lizzy.

Lizzy had to hold back a giggle, their facial expressions were just to funny. Allen looked shocked, scared, and just the slightest bit flustered, though Lizzy doubted anyone would notice unless they looked hard enough. Kanda looked nervous, excited, and flustered all at the same time but he covered it quickly with his signature scowl and glare.

"I told you it was random." Lizzy said in a singsong voice, purposefully not looking and Lenalee.

"I'm telling you I will not dance with Baka Moyashi!" Kanda growled, jabbing a finger in Allen's direction.

"And I am not dancing with that Bakanda!" Allen said at the same time, jabbing his thumb at Kanda.

"Well that's too bad because you're are going to whether you say you won't or not." Lizzy said firmly, "you don't have a choice and there will be no argument." She turned away from the open mouthed boys and headed over to the front of the room. "Now get with your partner!"

-x-

Allen glanced over at Kanda, wondering if it would be safe to follow Lizzy's instructions. Secretly he wanted nothing more than to do what Lizzy said, and spend the night with his body against Kanda's and Kanda's arms around him. He would never say that aloud of course, for Kanda would surely kill him if he did, or worse, reject him.

"Moyashi you in there?" Kanda's deep voice pierced Allen's thoughts shaking him into reality.

"Its Allen Bakanda." Allen grumbled. Kanda ignored his grumbles and moved closer to him, slowly he placed his hand on the small of his back.

Allen jumped when he felt a hand on his back, and he snapped his head around to glare at Kanda. "What are you doing?!"

"If you had been paying attention baka you would know I am getting us into the starter position, and since you are the girl my hand goes on your back." Kanda smirked, watching the emotions splay across Allen's face.

"Who says you get to be the guy?!" Allen asked angrily.

"The fact that I am taller." Kanda said.

"By three inches!"

"Still counts."

"No." Allen said stubbornly.

"Yes." Kanda replied.

"N-" Allen began to say.

"Yes you will be, its always best for the male or lead to be taller than his dance partner." Lizzy interrupted, officially ending the argument by correcting Allen's stance and Kanda's hand position..

"Now Allen rest your hand that isn't in Kanda on his shoulder." Lizzy paused, grabbing Allen's left hand and forcing him to put it on Kanda's shoulder. "Relax you arm for pete's sake." She said exasperatedly, "its not like you're being asked to kiss or anything." Lizzy had to cover up a giggle after she said that because of the looks on the boys faces. Deciding not to test her strength in the ability to not completely glomp the two of them, because they were so cute, she walked off into an area center of the two dance couples.

"Alright, we are going to start with the basic box step so we may have something to work off of." She explained, "the counting for the box is 1... 3 4 or slow, quick, quick, whichever you find easier to use. Now in the box the gentlemen starts out by stepping forward on his **left** foot, and the lady steps back on her **right**." She paused and looked over at Allen and Kanda. Kanda had a huge smirk on his face, and then Allen looked positively furious. "In the case of you two," she directed at them, "the lead will replace the man, that is you Kanda, and the follow shall replace the lady, which is you Allen. Now everyone, if you would please take the first step." Lizzy said.

-x-

After much grumbling, growling, and tears, caused by the pain of toes being stepped on, the class was finally done and the exorcists had learned the basics steps and even a simple turn.

"That was great everyone!" Lizzy said, "you all looked so cute!" She giggled as she heard Kanda grumble about being called cute. "The next class will be the day after tomorrow! So keep practicing until then!" She instructed packing up her things as she spoke. "See you at the next class," she said, leaving the room and heading to the ground level to take her carriage home.

"Well that was fun!" Lenalee said with enthusiasm.

"What exactly is you definition of fun?" Allen asked, "my toes are probably blue now."

"Yeah, cause you got your feet in my way baka moyashi." Kanda growled.

"In your way?! Your oafish feet mangled my toes! Course you need brain cells to know that." Allen spit back.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you brain cells." For the second time that day Kanda reached for mugen only to realize it wasn't with him.

"What are you going to do? Blind me with your gorgeous hair?" Allen laughed. Everyone turned to stare at him. Slowly realization of what he had said leaked into his brain, he turned a violent shade of red and started to stutter. "Wait! I meant hideous, I swear!" Lenalee and Lavi looked on the brink of laughter, and Kanda looked shocked. "I meant hideous!" Allen vainly repeated again, but it was no use, Kanda had zoned out and the other two were to busy laughing to listen. Allen ran from the room, his face a maximum shade of red

It was an accident, he thought, as he ran back towards his room, I don't think his hair is gorgeous. None of him is! He's rude, loud, selfish, arrogant, dreamy, sexy, sed- WAIT WHAT?! No bad thoughts, bad, you're supposed to stay with in my brain. Allen finally made it to his room, all while having his little internal monologue. He sighed resignedly and walked over to his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes he flopped down onto it. I wonder what Kanda thought when I said that, he thought before drifting off to sleep.

**Author: Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Hello everyone! Moyashi-chan here again, with another update, finally I know.**

**Allen: Why can't I look at tonights script?**

**Author: Because, there is some stuff you don't need to see yet, you're to young for it, give it a few chapters.**

**Allen: What does that even me-**

**Kanda: WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS SCRIPT**

**Author: So you did read it**

**Kanda: Fucking had to, and I am not fucking doing that.**

**Author: Shush, and mind your language. You'll do it, and like it.**

**Kanda: -yelling without sound-**

**Author: Anywho since you're here, can you do the disclaimer Allen?**

**Allen: Fine, but I still want to see the script.**

**Author: No, do the disclaimer.**

**Allen: -sigh- Bakamoyashi-chan does not own D. Gray-man or Kuroshitsuji and the credit for the series goes to their respective authors.**

**Author: Warning, contains swearing like up above and some light fluff. Enjoy.**

****Is it possible? Could Allen actually have feelings for me? Or were his words truly a mistake, Kanda thought, frozen in the same spot he had been when Allen had run off. Vaguely he sensed movement so he wasn't surprised when he felt Lenalee's hand on his shoulder.

"Kanda?" She asked, "are you alright?" She shook him lightily, attempting to retrieve his mind from wherever it had departed to.

"Che~" Was Kanda's only reply as he brushed her hand of his shoulder and stalked out of the room.

Its not possible, he thought as he headed towards his room. The moyashi hates me, what he said was just a mistake on his part, no point getting me hopes up. Sighing he glanced around to make sure no one had seen him in the state he was in, and then quickly rearranged his facial expression to his normal, 'leave or die' glare before walking the rest of the way to his room. Unlocking the door he slid into his room and gently lay against the door to shut it, his glare falling off in the face of exhaustion and, dare he admit it, disappointment. Shaking his head he pushed himself away from his door and began to get ready to sleep.

Climbing into b bed, he let himself think of Allen one last time for the night, and just how cute he looked blushing. He fell asleep with that in mind.

-X-

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda called to the person pacing near the end of the hallway. He approached slowly, watching the figure freeze before turning to look at him.

"Yes Bakanda?" Allen said, for some reason not quite able to look Kanda in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing pacing this hallway," Kanda gestured around himself, "can't you do it in the one with your own damn room in it?"

"Well, actually, the person I'm looking for stays in this hallway..." Allen said, still refusing to look Kanda in the eye.

"And who the hell would that be?"

"Yu ((Author could not resist the temptation, I am sorry.))" Allen said in a small voice.

Kanda paused for a second, surprised, but quickly recovered. "Okay you found me. What the fuck do you want?"

"I-I need to tell you something." Allen stuttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "its really important an-an-and you need to know!" Allen continued, his face slowly transfiguring ((Let it be known the author is a potterhead, and has little to no self control)) into a tomato.

Kanda waited a moment, expecting Allen to continue. When all he got in reply was Allen staring intently at his feet he got impatient.

"Well?" He prompted, "I don't have all day Moyashi."

"Ummm, well, you see, I-I" Allen said awkwardly, oddly not reacting to being called a moyashi. "IwantedtotellyouIlikeyou." He said very quickly, his blushing growing even more.

The first thing that registered in Kanda's mind was shock, then joy, and finally suspicion.

"Someone put you up to this, didn't they?!" He accused rather harshly, causing Allen to take a step back.

"What? No, I-"

"Thought it'd be a funny to play?" Kanda asked, cutting him off.

"NO! This isn't a joke Kanda!" Allen said vehemently.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this!" Kanda gave him no time to question as he quickly lifted Allen's chin up and crashed his lips upon the younger's. He could feel Allen tense up through the kiss, and expected to be pushed away and rejected any second, but then Allen suddenly relaxed and deepened the kiss. Slowly he wrapped one arm around Kanda's neck and tangled his other hand into Kanda's hair.

It was Kanda's turn to freeze, shocked that Allen wasn't pushing him away.

Allen pulled his head back to look at Kanda, smiling cutely. "I told you it wasn't a joke" he said.

Kanda just starred, unsure of how to react. Allen frowned and pressed himself back against Kanda, and then something inside of Kanda connected what his brain could not. He had a sexy moyashi pinned a wall in a deserted hallway ((when did Kanda pin him you ask? He did it subconsciously during the kiss)) and the moyashi liked him!

Before Allen had time to say anything else, Kanda had connected their lips again, this time with a bruising force filled with all the pent up love and lust he had for the boy. Allen pressed his lithe body harder into Kanda, kissing back sloppily and giving little whimpers of content.

Kanda swiped his tongue against Allen's bottom lip, demanding for entrance, and Allen was all to eager to give it. Immediately, Kanda plunged his tongue into the youngers mouth, causing Allen to let out a moan that was swallowed by Kanda's mouth. Kanda toyed with Allens tounge, daring it to try and dominate his, but Allen didn't take the bait. Some tiny part of the part of Kanda's mind that was still logical found this very odd, but was drained out with the blood that was heading south. He began to kiss down Allen's jawline, nibbling and licking at small patches of skin as he went. Allen let out a rather loud moan as one spot on his neck was attacked viciously, he ground his hips into Kanda, seeking any form of friction.

Kanda grunted against Allen's neck as the moyashi rubbed against his clothed erection.

"YUU-CHAN" Allen said, causing Kanda to pause his ministrations and frown because the way his voice sounded, so familiar, but not Allen like. "YUU-CHAN ITS WAKEY WAKEY TIME."  
Kanda eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up so quickly he had a slight head rush, "Allen?" He muttered, confused. A flash of red caught the corner of his eye and a large grinning face came into focus.

"Morning Yuu-chan!" Lavi said cheerily, having not heard Kanda's mutter.

"Baka Usagi, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Kanda growled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I wanted to see your beautiful sunshiney face when you awoke!" Lavi giggled.

Kanda growled again. Swinging his legs to the side of his bed he stood, and stretched his sword arm out. "You have 5 second to leave or-"

"Someone had an exciting dream!" Lavi interrupted, laughing.

"What the f-" Kanda looked down, finally noticing he had a 'little' problem.

"Get the fuck out." Kanda growled, abruptly furious for being seen like this.

"Awwww, but I wanted to know who ca-" Kanda swung one of his fists at Lavi, not even bothering to go for his sword.

"Yikes!" Lavi yelled, bolting out of the room to avoid getting pummeled.

Kanda slammed the door behind him. He looked down at the, still, obvious tent in his sleep pants, flashes of his dream coming back and renewing it.

"God dammit," he muttered, it was the third fucking time that week he had dreamed about the moyashi, and he still had 4 days left to go through!

Muttering obscenities at god, life, and karma, he grabbed a towel and his day clothes before going into his private bathroom to take care of his problem and shower.

**Author: Okay, someone please tell me if that was a complete fail or not.**

**Allen: Let me read it and I w-**

**Author: No.**

**Kanda: Hell no.**

**Universe: Aww why not.**

**Author: Because I'm author and I said no.**

**Author: Anyway, hope you liked it, please, please, please give me some feedback. **


End file.
